Hanté
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Métatron a toujours su qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Il lui a fallu du temps pour découvrir quoi.


**Hanté**

Depuis qu'il était un nouveau-né, Métatron s'était toujours senti incomplet.

Il ne savait pas d'où provenait cette impression. La plupart du temps, il ne pouvait pas la ressentir. Mais quelquefois, quand il riait, il dressait machinalement l'oreille comme s'il attendait d'entendre un autre rire répondre au sien. Ou bien il se réveillait la nuit et allongeait le bras par impulsion, comme pour toucher quelqu'un qui aurait dû être là.

Parfois aussi, il avait l'impression que quelqu'un qu'il ne pouvait pas voir se tenait près de lui. Attendant d'être remarqué.

Il avait grandi tranquillement. Il était entré dans le service de secrétariat du Bureau des Archanges. Il avait obtenu une chaire de professeur à l'Académie pour enseigner à ses jeunes frères et sœurs.

Mais l'impression avait perduré.

Un jour, il s'occupait à examiner des registres. Dans l'un d'entre eux était listé le nom de tous les anges à avoir jamais été créés, en commençant par Michel, bien entendu. Il le lisait sans faire très attention, jusqu'à ce qu'une mention le fasse tiquer.

Des mots écrits à l'encre noire sur du papier blanc. Et qui eurent l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le cœur de l'ange.

_JUMEAUX : Métatron – Sandalphon (décédé)_

Un frère. Il n'était pas sensé grandir seul. Il devait avoir un jumeau. Un frère dont le rire se serait mêlé au sien. Un frère qu'il aurait rassuré la nuit et l'aurait rassuré en retour. Un frère qui aurait passé du temps avec lui, se serait disputé avec lui, réconcilié avec lui.

Un frère qui était mort.

Il était allé voir Raphaël. Il n'avait pas dit le motif de sa venue. Il avait seulement posé le registre sur le bureau de l'Archange et indiqué la ligne où figurait son nom et celui de son jumeau.

Raphaël s'était mordu la lèvre.

« Alors tu sais. »

« Je veux juste savoir ce qui s'est passé. »

Il n'avait pas développé. Le guérisseur avait compris de toute manière.

« Il y a eu une complication pendant la grossesse. Tu as réussi à survivre, mais pas Sandalphon et l'ange qui vous a portés tous les deux. »

Des mots cliniques, nets et précis. Qui s'enfonçaient dans la psyché de Métatron avec autant de violence et de froideur que des scalpels dans de la chair malade.

« Il n'y avait rien à faire ? »

Raphaël ne l'avait pas regardé dans les yeux.

« Je suis désolé. »

Métatron n'en avait pas voulu à l'Archange. Celui-ci se reprochait bien assez de ne pas pouvoir sauver tout le monde.

Il avait attendu d'être seul chez lui pour pleurer.

**(****)**

« Pitié, dis-moi que Métapervers n'est pas encore en train de me reluquer » suppliait Naomi.

Ion faisait la moue, et sa réponse ainsi formulée provoquait un cri de désespoir chez sa jumelle.

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour me débarrasser de lui ? »

« Offre-lui tes gâteaux fait maison, ça le fera fuir ! » répliquait perfidement Ion, ce qui lui valait de se prendre l'aile de sa sœur en pleine figure.

En vérité, ce n'était pas les courbes de Naomi qui fascinaient tant Métatron – bien que celles-ci fussent ravissantes. C'était ses interactions avec son jumeau.

La façon dont la voix de Naomi s'adoucissait quand elle adressait la parole à Ion. La façon dont Ion ramenait dans la conversation des sujets irritant Naomi. La façon dont les ailes de Naomi s'étendaient parfois protectivement dans le dos d'Ion. La façon dont Ion prenait Naomi par le coude pour la raccompagner.

_Aurions-nous été ainsi, moi et lui ?_

Métatron n'avait aucune imagination. Pour l'amour de tout ce qui lui était précieux, il était incapable de se représenter ce qu'aurait été son existence si Sandalphon avait pu survivre aux premières heures suivant sa naissance.

Alors il observait Naomi et Ion.

Et il les jalousait secrètement.

**(****)**

Les histoires.

En dépit de toutes les merveilles que recélait le Paradis, Métatron n'y avait jamais trouvé quoi que ce soit qui égalât ce pur miracle.

Les histoires créées par les humains.

Des dizaines, des centaines de mondes alternatifs. Des mondes qui pouvaient être totalement différents de celui où vivait l'écrivain, et des mondes qui pouvaient y être presque identiques.

Métatron avait exploré ces mondes, autant qu'il était possible à un ange d'en découvrir.

Mais au fond, il n'avait jamais trouvé un monde particulier, un monde qu'il désirait voir plus que tout autre.

Un monde qui serait exactement semblable à la réalité, à l'exception d'un seul détail.

Un monde où Métatron était le frère jumeau d'un ange vivant qui s'appelait Sandalphon.


End file.
